Age of Disaster
by AbigailStark
Summary: Sequel to Out of the Blue. The Avengers are called into action with the help of a Abigail Stark, and and unlikely ally to fight against Ultron. Fear and speculation is swirling around SHIELD headquarters as the battle gets closer. And something else as well. Romance? (Takes place three years after Out of the Blue, and in the Avengers 2: Age of Ultron)
1. Chapter 1

"Abby? What do you think of this tie?" Bruce held up a deep blue tie against his grey button down.

"I think the two compliment each other well." I smile at him and he grins.

"Thanks sweetheart." He presses a kiss against my forehead and I beam. My father enters the room just as Bruce is pulling away from me.

"Are you making moves on my daughter again Banner?" Dad laughs. "I thought we'd already had this talk, she is too young for you."

"Come on Tony." Dad faces us at Bruce grabs my waist and pulls me close, a giggle escaped my lips. "What if we belong together?"

Dad rolls his eyes and pulls me away from his best friend. "You're also meant to have a right arm, but we can learn to live without things."

I chuckle as the two continue to pack for their trip. There is a pounding on the door. "Hey Abs?" Dad looks towards me.

"I've got it daddy." I sarcastically soak the room as I slide down the hall. I'm smiling when I open the door, but that grin quickly fades. "Fury."

"Hello Miss Stark." The intimidating man looks down on me. "Is your father here?" Swallowing, I nod. He is in our home before I can protest. Behind him is a familiar face. "Hello Thor." I grin up at the Asgardian.

"Hello again Miss Stark." He grins upon me as he continues walking, another body following him. A tall man with dark hair and bright green eyes meets my gaze. I feel a jolt in the pit of my stomach as I look at him. His lips turn up into a smirk as if he could read my mind.

"Hello." He reaches a hand out to me.

I carefully clasp my hand around his. I knew him. How did I know him? "Abigail."

"Pleasure to meet you Abigail, I'm Loki."

Loki. I pull my hand back. Loki. New York. Villain. Loki's eyes sadden. I take a few steps back until I run into someone.

"It's alright Miss Stark, Loki won't hurt anyone." Thor puts an arm protectively around me. "He's changed." I glance up to see Thor glaring at his brother.

"Miss Stark?" Loki looks away from his brother and settles on me.

"She's Tony's daughter brother." Thor says as if he knows Loki is thinking about something. Loki's eyes widen.

"I was not aware Tony had a daughter."

"Either was I until a few years ago." I laugh and try to break the uncomfortableness of the situation. He was still staring at me, and I couldn't handle the intensity.

"How old are you my dear?"

"Nineteen." I say.

"Abby!" My dad is rushing towards me. He studies the situation; me standing between the gods, one holding me and the other staring at me. Yes it was weird, but this was my life now. I hang out with superheros on a daily basis. I'm surprised Cap isn't here.

"Rogers is waiting for us at headquarters." Thor said to my father, but it was like he read my mind.

"When did you become telekinetic?" I ask. His face contorts in confusion. "Never mind. Dad?" I pull away from the blonde man to get to my father. "What's going on?" I question in a whisper.

He gives me a half smile. "It's time to fight a battle." I can tell he's slightly worried by whatever Fury told him, but he fakes it for me. "I'm going to leave with them," He glances up and glares at Loki. He obviously isn't happy about the Asgardian joining the team, and I don't know if he is going to accept his help. "You stay here until Pepper can get back from China, okay?"

I cock an eyebrow. "No." I say simply.

"What?" Dad questions loudly, arousing the attention of the other men. Bruce waves dad and I back into his room. "Why...I don't understand Abby." Dad stammers.

I roll my eyes. "I mean I'm obviously coming with you."

The horror that covers their faces is terrifying. And I receive reprimanding from each of them. "Abby, we are a team to protect each other, and to protect the rest of the world. To protect you." Dad places a hand on my shoulder. "I'm not going to bring you into the danger."

"Dad." I say simply, and we lock eyes. "I won't stand by helplessly. Plus," I hold up a finger and shoot him a smug look. "You could use me. I am kind of brilliant."

He laughs softly. "No Abby, it's too dangerous."

"And you don't find it dangerous for Pepper and I to stay in the very house that gets blown to bits every time you have and enemy? The safest place for us, is with you."

"No." He and Bruce turn to finish their packing.

I cross my hands and intertwine them. Then I give him the pouty lip. When he finally looks at me, he just laughs. "That won't work Abby."

I keep my stance. After a few minutes, he groans. "Fine! Just stop looking at me like that." He pulls my close. "You're so stubborn."

"I come from a stubborn family." I grin at the my dad and uncle. Bruce rolls his eyes, and stays silent as he finishes his packing.

"Go pack." Dad commands. "You have ten minutes."

I sprint down the hall to my room, adrenaline pumping through me. Abigail Stark, joining the Avengers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Great thanks to all of you who are reading. I really love this whole idea, and I hope you do as well! Tell me what you think, and enjoy!**

We joined the rest of the Avengers at the SHIELD headquarters in Nevada. Loki and I are led to a small break room-type space and left alone while everyone else convenes in the conference room; presumably to discuss Loki. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed myself a Coke.

"Could I have one of those?" Loki asks as he sat at the bar. I glance at him, slightly smiled and passed a can across to him.

I popped the top and took a nice long sip.

"Do you think they'll let me stay?" Loki almost looked worried.

I shrug. "I don't know. You were kind of a jerk the last time you were here."

He laughs, a deep, enticing laugh. Combine that with the look he was giving me and I felt a strange twist in my gut.

We drink in silence for a little while; I'm unsure of how to talk with guys, especially drop-dead-gorgeous ones with accents.

"So, will you be joining the team as well?" He broke the silence and stared at me suspiciously.

I shrug. "I guess I don't really know what I'll be doing, I just wouldn't let dad leave without me." I force a smirk.

Loki grins slightly as well. "You must be quite persistent then." My whole body went numb as he continued to look at me with that smolder.

"Definitely very stubborn." I give a light chuckle as I take a nice long sip.

He grins, about to say something when Thor enters the room.

"Loki, you can come with me now."

"In to face the lions." Loki whispers to me with a smirk. I laugh quietly, arousing Thor's suspicion. He squints his eyes and smiles at me as if he knows something top secret, before following after his brother.

Friday night. Dad and the others have been training all week; Agent Hill trained my in the control room. Despite having my own "Iron Man" suit, dad told me it was only for emergencies, however, I overheard him and Bruce talk about the Ultron guy. It sounded pretty serious to me. Anyway, we were having a "family dinner." The table was long enough to hold all of us. Fury sat at the head with dad and Steve next to him. Bruce sat beside my dad and Agent Hill seated herself next to Steve. Then Natasha and Clint sat across from each other, leaving Loki and I at the end.

"Were we bad?" Loki asks once everyone else starts their conversations, and we are ignored.

I giggled. "I guess so." He smiles at me.

"So, dear, how did you not know who your father was?" He folds his hands together on top of the table and looks at me expectantly.

"Well," I begin. "My parents dated in college, broke up at the end of the year, then mom found out she was pregnant. She didn't want to tell dad. She lived in Florida, and he was just taking over Stark Industries. She raised my on her own." I push my food around my plate and think of my mother. It was still so hard when I allow myself to remember; remember the way her blonde curls twisted around one another as she danced with me, the way her ice blue eyes always sparkled when I told her a joke, or the way she never hesitated to offer ice cream and a movie night after a bad day. There is an ache in my stomach as I think about how much I miss her.

"Then what happened?" Loki pressed on.

"Mom's gone. I came to California looking for my dad. Got pushed off a roof, Tony saved me, and here I am." I smile though the remembrance of the experiences welled tears to my eyes.

"Wait what?" Loki raises a dark eyebrow. "I'm slightly lost Miss Stark. What happened to your mother?"

Tears fell quickly, and angrily I push away from the table and run out of the room.

"Abby!" Dad yells and I can hear him after me.

"What did you do to her Loki?" Thor thunders in a menacing tone.

I didn't wait to hear the answer.

Nothing. He didn't do anything, it was me.

I fell against a wall and huge my knees to my chest.

"Abby?" Dad comes and wraps an arm around me. "Honey, what's wrong? Did he say something to you?" I can hear the sharp tone in his voice. He's ready to pounce on Loki for anything.

"No dad, he didn't do anything. We were just talking about mom." I cry and dad holds me tight. A few minutes later, I decide to call it a night. I told dad to go back to dinner, and after some argument, he finally did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**LOKI**

I stared after Abigail, bewildered.

"What did you do to her Loki?" My brother demanded after Tony ran after his daughter.

"Nothing." I say in a quiet voice.

"Bull." Bruce says blatantly.

"Bull?" I question the unfamiliar expression.

"Mortal term that means you're lying." Thor translates.

"I truly did not do anything purposefully to hurt her." I raise my hands in surrender. "I simply asked about her mother."

A groan escaped Banner's lips and everyone seemed to understand.

"What is is?" I'm perpetually confused.

"Her mom died and she doesn't like to talk about her." Bruce explained.

"I didn't know." It escaped my lips in a breath.

"Of course you didn't." Tony says as he sits back in his seat. The table was silent for a few moments, but then the conversation slowly trickled down the table. I left the table, no one noticed.

She was my only chance at friendship, maybe more. Her face has been etched into my mind since I just laid eyes on her. I groaned to myself as I stopped in the hall. Her light was on. I tentatively knock.

Moments seemed like years before it finally opened.

Her dark hair was tied up in a long ponytail and she was still dressed in her red dinner dress, however, barefoot.

"Hello Abigail." I whisper in her presence.

"Hi Loki." She tries to smile, but her face is tired. I want to put my arms around her, but I restrain.

"Dear," I start. "I'm extremely sorry..."

She holds up a hand and cuts me off. "No, I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. I was just..."

"Thinking about your mother?" I give her a sad smile. "I know the feeling."

She stares at me briefly before she gently grabs my arm and pulls me into the room.

She pushes me into a chair, and she settles into the other.

"How do you move on from it?" She looks at my with those big blue eyes, they begin to tear up.

"I don't know." I say looking down to study my hands. "I think we lost our mothers around the same time, but I still don't know how to cope."

"Me either." She brushes away tears.

We sit in silence for a little while. She finally looks at me; her face clear of all emotion.

"Have you ever wanted anything more than, I guess, anything more than a crown?"

I laugh. "Like what?"

She shrugs. "I guess like a family or something."

_Family_. "No." I say, aiming my eyes at the ground. "I haven't ever thought much about it."

"Why not?" She flips the chair around and rests her arms on the back as she stares at me.

I can't help getting lost in her eyes. "I guess I've never had anyone to make want one."

She becomes silent and we sit in silence, watching each other.

"Have you not thought about it because you're ashamed of what you did?"

The thought had occurred to me. I'd taken so many lives in my mad dash for power, how could I ever be deserving of my own family?

As if reading my mind, Abigail speaks up. "Just because you did bad things once doesn't mean you don't deserve to be happy. Everyone has done things they aren't proud of, but we can all earn forgiveness. You did. You're here with us after all." She smiles and her words seem to comfort me. But neither of us know how to continue with the topic, so we fall silent once again.

"What's Asgard like?" She whispers, her head resting on her arms.

"It's beautiful..." I explain it to her, and we are both transported to a dream state.

I leave her room a few hours later and walk to the room Thor and I shared. Thor lay in his bed, and was watching Midgardian television. His eyes scrutinize me once I walk in.

"Where were you brother?"

My clothes transform into a more comfortable attire for sleeping, and I slink into my bed. "I was... ah.. with Abigail."

Thor looks at me with a devilish grin. Gosh he could be immensely annoying sometimes.

I huff. "What is it brother? Just say whatever you are thinking."

"You like Miss Stark do you not?"

I shrug, but the thought of her makes me smile. "I guess."

Thor laughs. "And I guess I like Jane Foster." He flips the television off and all the lights flick off at his command. "You guess..." He is still laughing at my comment as he falls to sleep. I can't help but grin as I lay awake.


	3. Chapter 3

***I own nothing; all credentials go to Marvel for amazing characters. Enjoy! :)**

Saturday: dad allowed me to join the rest of the Avengers in training. I wasn't allowed to wear my suit, but Natasha did train me in hand to hand combat. On numerous occasions I would feel eyes on me, and turn to find Loki watching me in awe. I refused to let him distract me, but thoughts of last night flooded my mind. We had spent hours just talking, and I couldn't ever imagine him being evil. I was thinking of his smile when Natasha threw a left hook at my face. I barely had time to duck.

"Stay alert Stark!" She yells. That sparks my interest and I throw an uppercut, causing her duck underneath my hand. She grins, enjoying the intensity. She throws another punch my way, and I crouch to avoid it. I then use my vantage point to swing my leg around to sweep hers. She jumps like my legs are a jump rope. I leap up and send a snap kick her way. She is slow to react, and gets hit right in the chest. She falls to her back, but quickly gets back up. There is fury burning in her dark eyes; she doesn't like that I have the upper hand. I grin as I sent a punch into her side. Romanoff lets out a gasp, but lands a punch to my shoulder. I then pull her close so I can swing a leg over her, to help pull her to the floor. I kneel over her, and pinned her shoulders tight to the ground. A crowd had gathered around us, and I saw my father grinning like a fool. Natasha laughed as I helped her up.

"See, as long as your focus is there, you are a great fighter. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Dad and I share a look. He, Happy and Rhodes had taken it upon themselves to teach my martial arts not long after I moved in with him. Apparently he didn't like that I couldn't defend myself, or keep myself from getting pushed off buildings.

"I learned martial arts."

"You're very good. I think you're ready for battle."

Dad shakes his head. "No way Romanoff. I let her join us today, but Abby isn't fighting."

"But dad..."

"No." He says in a tone that ends all arguments.

After a few tense moments, training resumes. I sit down on a bench and gulp down some water. A tall figure looms over me. "You can sit down Loki."

He sits next to me. "You're father only means to protect you Abigail."

I meet his deep green eyes. "I know." I say sadly. "I just wish he would understand that I'm not a child."

"But to him you are." He lays a hand on mine, only briefly. "You've only been in his life for a short time, He's just trying to make up for the time he lost with you."

I smile. "You sure do know a lot about what my dad is experiencing."

Loki looks down, our fingers almost touching. "I know what it's like to lose something too soon."

We are both silent as the magnitude of his words weigh on us. Suddenly, he just stands and leaves me alone.

Fury called us all together in the afternoon. He looked grim. "I thought we had more time." He says cryptically.

"What is it Fury?" Steve questions.

"Ultron is planning on attacking tomorrow."

A deafening silence settles on the room. "Well we're ready right?" Steve looks around at his comrades, but no one meets his gaze.

"I hope so." Fury says under his breath. Then Steve begins to make a plan of attack and the Avengers start preparing for the approaching battle. Agent Hill takes me to the control room and shows me what my job will be. Watching the Avengers. I was in charge of commanding where people where to go. I can't help but feel helpless. I was supposed to stand by and watch as my family fought monsters, and I can't do anything to help.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, I tossed and turned for hours before giving up. I went down to my dad's room. He was up, toying with his suit.

"Hey honey." He turns to me and his face changes to full concern when he takes in my expression. "What's wrong?"

Tears fall and he rushes to hold my as he strokes my hair. "Honey?" He soothingly tries to shh me. "What's going on?"

"I just got you, I can't lose you."

"Abby?" He pulls me away so that he could look in my eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't want anything to happen to you tomorrow." The pain hits me hard. "I just got my dad, I don't want to lose you."

"Oh honey." He cups my face. "Nothing is going to happen to me."

"You can't promise that." I cry.

His hands fall to my arms. "No, I guess I can't, but like I told you before, I have plenty to fight for now. Pepper, you." He smiles. "I won't go down easy."

He tries to comfort me, but eventually I tell him I'm going to bed. However, on my way back to my room, I catch glimpse of a small light on in the common area. From the hallway I can see Loki's back as he rests on the couch.

"What can I do for you my dear?" He calls, tentatively, I step out of the shadows.

"I have a question for you." I get close to him, and for the first time I see him in normal clothes: a simple green t-shirt and black pants. He is curled up and there is a book rested in his lap.

"What is is darling?"

I sit across from him, folding my legs under me. "I know this is probably a dumb question, and why would you actually answer it, but I need to know if I need to be prepared because I'm physically and emotionally involved. I'm scared for tomorrow, because who knows what's going to happen? For all I know we could all die and maybe..."

Loki laughs and moves a little closer to me. "Abby, dear, breath. What is it?" He brushes away a hair that fell in from of my eyes.

I look him straight in those deep green pools. My head starts to swim and I struggle to stay in control. "Are you going to turn away from us tomorrow?" It comes out in a low, quiet voice. I expect rage or hurt from him, but his expression stays the same.

"I'd be lying if I said it hadn't crossed my mind. After all, I know all your tactics and your plans. It would be easy."

I drop my gaze to the couch, saddened at the thought. I thought he was different, changed perhaps, but I was wrong. Suddenly his hand is under my chin, forcing me to look at him. He's grinning and his eyes are soft in the dim glow of the fire in the corner. "But something changed my mind." His fingers stroke my jaw and my whole body tingles. "Someone" He whispers. He moves closer to me until we are a breath apart. His hand cups my cheek and my lips find his. Explosion, fireworks; that's what it's supposed to feel like, right?

I place a hand on his neck carefully, and the other on his leg. He softly rests his forehead against mine.

"You should go to bed my dear." He pulls away and stands. "Come on." He holds out his hand.

Swallowing, I take it. Silently, we move to my room. He stops outside the door and lightly touches my hip. "Goodnight darling." He leans in and kisses my cheek. I peck his lips before opening the door. The last thing I see is his smile cutting through the darkness.

Morning came, wartime. We conjoined in the SHIELD control room. Loki stood next to me, but at a careful distance while Fury gave us the updated battle plan. When he released us, we were supposed to go to our battle stations. Loki secretly pulled me into an empty hallway.

"Abigail." He said in a quiet voice, his accent rang in my ears: sweet music. "Please be careful." Those intense green marbles looked on my face with such intensity.

I nod. "Of course." I whisper.

He kisses me softly and caresses my face. Without another word, he leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

**LOKI**

I walked aboard the ship and took a seat beside Tony.

"Where were you?" He looks at me suspiciously.

"Bathroom." The lie flies off my tongue.

"Oh really? Were you putting on your makeup?" He asks staring at me. The other guys look over and laugh.

"Red is my color brother." Thor laughs.

My hand flies to my lips. I wipe them and find red lip gloss covering my fingers. I smile at my hand and look up to find the others staring.

"What's going on Loki?" Bruce questions.

"Nothing." I say slyly, and look down at my hand covered in red.

The battle was fierce. Ultron had stronger forces than we had anticipated. I had bruises and cuts everywhere. I found my way to Tony and he and I fought them off together.

"Mr Stark?" I asked as I attacked the enemy.

"What Loki?" He asks, his voice strained.

"I have to tell you something."

He grunts as he pushes someone off of him. "Just say it. I don't have times for games Loki."

I let out a breath. "I kissed your daughter."

He spins to me, and I can't see his expression beyond his metal exterior, but I imagine he's not very happy with me. "What?" He screams.

Nope. Not happy.

He continues to look in my direction while he uses his hand to abliterate a monster behind him. "How could you?" He comes at me and pushes me into another monster. "She's my daughter!" Anger rises in him.

"Hey!" I yell, on the defensive. "I didn't do it just to do it. I like her, a lot."

"Oh really?" He questions, taunting. He grabs my arms and spins me around, using me as a human wrecking ball on our enemies.

"Yes sir." I say, officially nervous once he sets me down. How dare he make me feel weak or inferior. I rise above him, but quickly stop myself. I'm falling back into my old ways.

"Are you going to betray us tomorrow?" Abby's voice echos in my mind. I picture her last night, a dark purple sweatshirt, dark leggings, hair in a messy bun and pain in her blue eyes. I wouldn't do that to her. I'm a changed man.

"I'm sorry." I speak as quietly as I can, but still allow him to hear me. "I am sir, but I really, truly care for your daughter. She's beautiful, incredibly intelligent, comical and extremely sweet." I smile. "I just love..."

"Love?" Tony's helmet folds in on itself revealing a surprised, but sneaky look on his face. "You didn't tell me you loved her."

I gulp. "I guess, I didn't know...sir."

Tony laughs. "Stop calling me sir Loki. You tried to kill me once, remember?"

I cringed at the thought; more accurately what Abby must think of it.

"Did my daughter really change you that much?" He asks, surprised.

"She changed you too si...ah Mr Stark."

He just grins. "I guess so."

Suddenly, our moment is broken at the inflow of countless monsters. We do our best to fight them off, but it's too much.


	6. Chapter 6

I saw the blinking lights on the map that displayed where my father and Loki were fighting. I then saw an overwhelming amount of monsters cornering them. Frantic to do something, I throw my earpiece in.

"Jarvis, call dad."

"Of course Miss Stark."

After an infinite number of rings, Jarvis comes back on. "Your father could not be reached Miss Stark."

I check the screen, see them being overrun by the creatures. I look down at the small pink watch dad gave me, for emergencies. I sneak out of the control room and prepare to leave the aircraft.

"Where are you going Miss Stark?" Fury questions, in his deep demanding voice.

"To save my father." I say, hand on the watch.

"No, I need you here." He commands.

"No, my dad needs me there." I throw open the door and push the watch button. Armor covers my body; it's a horrific pink. Dad made it before he knew that not all girls liked pink. I flew out and in the direction of my dad. I found him and Loki, but I couldn't see them, there were so many creatures. I started shooting lasers at them. From the air, I had a good vantage point to get many of them. The crowd cleared and dad looked up.

"Abby?" He cried. Loki's head shot up and fear covered his face. "What are you doing?"

"Helping." I say and continue to battle.

I land on a building and allow the suit to fold back into my watch. Dad flies he and Loki up to join me. His mask falls away and I can tell how angry he is.

"I told you this was for emergencies only!"

"Why is it that disgusting color?" Loki asks, making a face.

"This is an emergency dad!"

"I told you to stay on the ship!" Dad continues to yell.

"You could have died! I saved your life!"

"Abby, go back to the ship."

"No!"

"Abby, listen to me!"

"I'm here to help remember!"

"Abigail?" Loki's quiet voice cuts off dad and my fight. "Thank you." He smiles. "But love, you need to listen to your father."

"Your father only means to protect you Abigail... I know what it's like to lose something too soon"

I stare at him. His facial features, well-known to me, looked at me with endearment. The anger that bubbled inside me, subsided.

"Fine." I say, surrendering. I push the watch button again, allowing myself to be covered in metal. "But if anything happens to to either of you, I'll never forgive myself."

I flew away before they have the chance to say anything.

I'm halfway to the ship when I catch sight of him. Ultron. He stood, admiring the chaos he had created. I land behind him. Back to watch.

"So you're the big rescue? A little girl?" The machine-man turns to me as the armor retracts.

"A little girl that holds a mean right hook." I say with a smirk.

"Ah, you're Stark's girl." The man smiles.

"Oh is it that obvious? And here I was thinking I could fool you. But no one could do that, could they?" I ask, deadpanned.

His mechanical laugh brings a chill to my bones. "I like to think that, but I'm sure there is someone who could fool me." He looks at me in a way to indicate, I could be that person.

"Well while you sit there and ponder who the lucky person may be, I have a world to save."

He laughs again. "So ambitious are we Miss Stark? What's your rush? Don't you enjoy the show I've put on for you?"

I hold my hand to my chest. "This is all for me? I'm flattered." I say with a fake smile. "But surely you know we will stop you."

Again, the evil laugh. "I'd like to see you try." He steps closer to me. "I'm not as unmotivated as your little friend. I won't fall to your knees and beg to join your side." His tone has turned dark. He's talking of Loki, and that sparks anger inside of me.

"Loki was smart enough to know a losing battle when he saw one."

Ultron smiles. "Or he was weakened by something. How did you do that Miss Stark? Is that your superpower?"

Anxiety builds in me as he gets closer. "You think you belong with them. All you are is an orphan who got lucky." He points a finger at me. "You aren't anything special. You're just a little girl." He pokes my chest. I take the chance to use some of the moves Natasha taught me. I grab his arm and flip him onto his back. Then I use some of my martial arts training.

We fight for what seems like an eternity. I feel like I'm winning, that is until he gets the upper hand, and throws me over the side of the building. I go to hit my watch, but find it missing. He must have ripped it off in the struggle. Fear overtakes my body as I remember the last time I was thrown off a building. Only this time, dad was no where near to save me.

"Abigail!" I hear my name screamed as my body hurtles down. I see Loki sprinting towards me. Right as I'm about to hit the ground, he slides underneath me and catches me. I crash into him at unimaginable speeds, and suddenly everything goes dark. I can barely hear him speaking to me, "Abby."


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke on the SHIELD aircraft. Agent Hill is at my side. "Thank goodness you're alive." She says the moment I open my eyes.

"What?" I ask. Suddenly I remember, my encounter with Ultron, being pushed off the building, Loki saving me. Loki. I sat straight up, despite a tremendous pain in my back. "Where is Loki?"

"He and the others are still fighting Ultron's forces." Hill says as she is about to leave the room.

"They are still fighting? How did I get here then?"

"Agent Romanoff brought you." Hill stood in the doorway. "She said she found you with Loki and she promised him she would bring you here."

I stayed in the back of the control room watching, but not really processing what was going on in the battle. My head was pounding. Fury sat down beside me.

"Have you come to yell at me?" I ask, looking straight ahead.

"No, I've come to thank you."

I flip my head to look at him. "What? Why?"

He looks at me. "Whatever you did, you weakened Ultron. We were able to get him. The battle should be over soon."

"Really?" I say happily. We did it!"

Before I can hug him, Fury holds up a hand. "Almost, but not without a cost." He says cryptically before walking away from me.


	8. Chapter 8

It was over. Somehow we managed to win. The SHIELD aircraft lands near the Avengers .I'm the first one off the plane. Despite the pain in my back, I ran to my dad, thankful he was live.

He looked exhausted as his armor folded in, but when he saw me, his face lit up.

"Dad!" I run to him and he holds me tight. "I'm so thankful you're okay."

"I'm happy you're safe!" He kisses my hair. "I didn't think you would actually listen to me, you're so stubborn."

I laugh, the pain in my back evident. "I actually didn't listen to you. I..." I look around and see Thor with Jane, Steve with Miranda, Natasha and Clint, Bruce and Pepper. Absence was more important to me. "Dad?" I ask frantically. "Where's Loki?"

I search his dark eyes and he looks down sad.

My breathing becomes uneven and I start to cry. I fall limp in his arms.

"Not without a cost," Fury had said. dad tries to speak to me, but words have no meaning.

"Abigail?" Except that one. I stood, ignoring the pain, and spun on my heels. That accent could raise me from the grave.

Loki stood a few feet away, bruised and batters, but I ran to him anyway. He laughed as he caught me in his arms and we spun. My arms settle around his neck and I kiss him.

He was holding my tight when my father popped into my head, awkward, I know.

I abruptly pull away and Loki looks scared.

"What's wrong dearest?"

"My dad, he doesn't know about us."

He grins mischievously. "Yes he does dear."

"Well he does now." I hiss, but refuse to turn around. Loki and I are still only a breath apart.

"No dear, I told him earlier, just before you showed up."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Really? Why?"

"Yes," He smiled at me. "I thought he should know, well, just in case."

I hit his shoulder. "In case of what?"

"Abby." He says in a quiet tone. In case they died. In case they never saw me again.

I grip his arms, thankful he's here with me. "You saved me." I say softly.

His green eyes gleam onto my face. "Of course." He brushes away my hair. "I'll always

save you."

My heart was sent a flutter and I reached up for another kiss, and this receives an evil laugh from the god of mischief.

Hoots and hollers echo behind us, but when we turn around no one but my dad is looking

us. Slowly, he makes his way over to us.

"Abby." Dad tries to give me the "dad look," but when he can't help but smile at Loki and I. "Natasha told me you saved Abby." He directs the comment at the giant in my arms.

Slowly Loki nods.

"From what? She was supposed to be on the ship." He says disapprovingly and glares at me.

"Ultron threw her off a building sir."

I see dad glare at Loki briefly and Loki just smiles. Then dad reaches for my shoulders. "I told you to go back to the ship to protect you Abby, you disobeyed me and got pushed off another building. How come you didn't use your suit?" All the words he says sounds foreign. Dad doesn't say things like disobeyed, at least he never has to me. This is Tony Stark, that's just not how he rolls.

"Ultron ripped my watch off in our struggle." I say feeling like a child.

Dad pulls me into his arms. "I'm so thankful that you're okay. Please just listen to me next time."

When he releases me, I look at him. "Well Fury told me whatever I did to him weakened him, and that's how you won." I smirk.

Dad looks at Loki, then back at me. "Honey, that's not how we won."

"What?" I question. "How do you know?"

"Loki," Dad commands. "You should tell her what happened."

"Loki?" I spin to look at him, and his face is flushed. Dad walks away quietly.

"After I handed you to Agent Romanoff, I went up to talk with Ultron." He looks at the ground and grins. "It was kind of a one sided talk."

"What do you mean?" I ask, a smile perched on the corners of my lips.

He pulls something from a mysterious pocket and dangles it in front of me. My watch. I can't help but laugh. Loki laughs and tentatively wraps an arm around me.

"So you're not going to tell me what you did?" I question as I'm dragged into his atmosphere.

He smiles and shakes his head. "That shall be a tale for another day dear." He leans down and presses a kiss to my forehead. He holds me tight and whispers to me. "I love you Abigail."

My heart stops and I scrambled for air. I've never been in love, I didn't know what it felt like, but I do know I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about Loki. "I love you too." The words fall out of my mouth effortlessly. I meet his eyes in time to see them soften. He brings a hand up to caresses my face.

"Thank goodness." He says quietly, making both of us laugh. "If you didn't love me, I would be in distress. For you have bewitched me body and soul Miss Stark." My heart flutters as he quotes Pride and Prejudice. I step on my tip toes and close the distance between us.


	9. Chapter 9

"It's time to go brother." Thor taps on my shoulder. It was a week after the battle, and Thor and I had to go back to Asgard. I turn to face him, and his hand was intertwined with Ms Foster.

My shoulders sank as I searched the room and didn't find her there. We had said goodbye to our companions yesterday, but I had hoped my love would come to bid us farewell. I hated parting with her.

Right as I am turning to Thor, I hear my favorite voice.

"Loki! Wait!" I spin to see Abigail sprinting towards me, her dark hair blowing behind her and she was adorned in a grey sweater, a green shirt, jeans and black lace-up boots. Gorgeous.

Thor smiled, and turned to talk to his dearest, while mine threw her arms around my neck.

"You were just going to leave?" She asks in mock hurt.

"Never." I say with a smile and kiss her. I hold her close and try to hold on to this feeling. I hated the thought of leaving her. Jane was coming back with Thor, why couldn't she? "Abigail?" I ask softly. She moves her blue eyes up to me, and I see them glazed with tears. My heart aches as I brush a curl from her face. "Dear, why don't you come with me?" I nuzzle myself into her neck.

"What?" I feel her inhale sharply.

"Come. Live with me, we can be together." I say, pulling back and cupping her face while those oceans dart all over my face.

"Loki, I can't... it's too late... such short notice." She begins to panic and I shush her.

"Sh.. darling." I wipe away the water droplets of an angel. "Dear, don't worry. It's okay to say no."

"But I love you." She says and the pain pierces my heart.

"And I you, but it was selfish of me to ask so suddenly. I just know I will miss you desperately."

"Brother." Thor says in his commanding voice. He watches Abigail and I.

I look back at Abby and caress her face softly. I give her one last kiss and take a step away from her. She's crying relentlessly, silently. "I love you." I whisper to her alone before I meet my brother.

Abigail wraps the sleeves of her sweater around her hands and hugs herself while she watches us. My vision starts to go misty. Thor clamps a hand on my shoulder.

"Why isn't she coming with us brother?" He asks quietly.

"She's needed here." I say in a tone that sang finality.

The bifrost begins to take us, and through the bridge, I get one last glimpse of Abigail Stark. She stood before me with the same smile, almost blushing like she did when we met.

Then we are back in Asgard, and Abigail is no where to be seen.

Thor laughs at something Jane says. "Welcome back Your Highness'." Heimdall nods at me. "How was your trip to Midgard?" It's like she never happened. Still numb, I walked away in silence. I'm almost to my chambers when I hear a voice.

"Loki." I turn slowly to find Sif smiling at me. "How was the trip?"

My eyes glaze over. "It was fine."

She walks over, and stops close to me. "What's troubling you?" Her eyes are soft and her smile is inviting. What was she doing? She softly reaches out a hand and I flinch away. She raises an eyebrow at me. "What's wrong?"

"Abigail."

Sif glares. "Who's Abigail?"

I stand taller. "Abigail Stark." I say as if she knows. Then I walk to my room.

"Abigail." I say as myself and the tears fall to the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

_**This is the last chapter for this story. But, if you liked it, there will be another to follow. Abby and Loki's relationship is not over! Thank you to all who have read. I hope you enjoyed the story and will read the next one as well. Much love-Abigail.**_

**ABBY**

I stood there for a long time, just staring at the empty spot on the ground. Dad eventually found me. "Abby?" He looks around the room, and finally settles his confused expression on me. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." I say softly, still watching the spot, expecting him to reappear.

"Come on, time to go home." He places a hand on my shoulder and leads me out of the room.

**One Month later**

Dad's been training me take over Stark Industries. I try to stay focused on work, but how can I? Every night, Loki plagues my mind. I can't help but think about him. I try to stay hopeful that he'll come back, but how can I? It took Thor two years to come back for Jane. I won't last that long. Happy is training someone my age right now, and he's been trying to set us up. Maybe I'll take him up on that, beats another lonely Friday night.

**LOKI**

"I have not seen you in quite a long time Loki." Heimdall looked at me expectantly. "What can I do for you?"

"How do you know I am not just looking for companionship?" I try to sound my usual snarkiness, but I fail.

"I don't think I'm the companion you are in search of." He smiles at me knowingly.

"How did you know?" I question.

"I'd say it was my powers but," He motions to his eyes. I know mine are red.

"How is she?" I ask standing next to him, but not looking at him.

"She's hurting." My heart breaks. "But she's going out for the first time soon."

"Going out?" I turn my head to him.

"She's got a date." He refuses to look at me.

"A date?" I cry, my voice cracking. But she loves me.

"She's just trying to get her mind off you. She fears you will never return." His words hang on my shoulders and I feel pain.

"Can I..." I begin, but I'm cut off by the sound of armor clashing.

"Sir Loki." One of them breaths. I turn to find them frantic. "We need you immediately." I glance at Heimdall one last time before following after the soldiers.


	11. Chapter 11

Last story in this trilogy has been started! Check it out: Loki's Asgard. Read, review (I really love hearing form you guys, good or bad). I have big plans for this story, so it will be longer, and take longer to write than the other. Thank you in advance for your patience, but it will be worth it!


End file.
